


erenxarminxlevi one shot

by toesareprettyswaggy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, itsajoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesareprettyswaggy/pseuds/toesareprettyswaggy
Summary: yes the title is super creative I know, anyways this was a joke but enjoy
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Levi, Armin Arlert/Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	erenxarminxlevi one shot

It had been 2 weeks since we fought the titans in wall Maria. It was a success and there were only a few deaths but we also seemed to have run into a bit of a problem. When we had finished killing all the titans, Jean and I returned to where Eren and Mikasa were positioned, but Eren was still in his titan form which was unusual.

“Mikasa why hasn’t Eren turned back?”

She turned towards the sudden voice and an unrecognizable expression was plastered onto Mikasa’s face.

“Armin, Jean, Erens nape has hardened”

“Huh, what do you mean hardened?” Jean stepped forward, standing directly across from Mikasa.

“Exactly what he said, Eren’s nape seemed to have hardened subconsciously, unfortunately he’s out cold which means we can’t do much until he wakes up.” Mikasa had walked, pointing to the hardened part of his nape.

“Well we can’t just leave him here!” Armin yapped.

“Don’t worry Armin, Levi has gone to get more soldiers to help bring Eren in.” Mikasa’s hand that had been placed on his shoulder did not do much to comfort him, the knot in Armins stomach was still very tight.

^ONE WEEK LATER^

It's been a week since then and Eren was able to regain consciousness but for some reason he can't unharden his skin meaning he's still stuck in his titan form….Not that I’m complaining, I mean his titan body is to die fo- WOAH WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING THIS IS EREN. Gosh I must have hit my head during the last fight but I mean his titan form is muscular and he's well built while I’m a limpy skeleton. I hate being a titan but gosh I could’ve at least been a ho-

“Armin”

I was snapped out of my thoughts from the sudden voice, turning around I came face to face with Levi

“I have said your name 4 times already, are you deaf?”

He could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, the embarrassment of this situation now devouring me.

“O- oh I’m sorry, I was lost in thought” he replied sheepishly.

“Eren wants you”

“O-oh really, why?”

“The hell am I supposed to know.” he let out a sigh before walking past.

“Just go see him, he won’t shut up.”

“Oh right, of course.”

Armin quickly scurried off to the room where Eren was being held.  
Gosh Sir Levi is terrifying, especially for a 5 foot man, Armin thought to himself.  
As he walked closer to the door he could see the light peeking through. When Armin slowly opened the door he saw that Eren was still in his titan form with food all over his chest. 

“Shouldn’t have expected a titan to be clean while eating.” Armin mumbled. 

“Hey Eren, how are you doing?”

Eren lifted his head and shrugged his shoulders.

“Ok well, do you need help or?”

Silence.

“Oook then I’ll be going.” It was lunch so Armin was more than ready to get something to eat. As he was about to leave, he heard a low growl that had echoed through the room. Armin stopped in his tracks.

“Okay I guess not, well Levi said you wanted me so what can I help you with?”

Erens arm lifted and pointed towards the bucket of water.  
“Ohhhh you want me to clean you. WAIT y-you want m-me to c-lean you?”

Eren nodded before staring with an unrecognisable, yet passionate gaze.

“W-Why me, I’m not your slave you know. Go ask a maid- oh wait, I forgot Levi makes us clean everything. Well I’m not cleaning you, so go ask Mikasa or something”  
Another growl filled the room and Armin was greeted with a cold glare.

“ I- o-ok fine. Just give me a sec.” Armin stuttered with an obvious blush on his cheeks.  
He walked over to the bucket, and picked it up. He then proceeded to grab the rag and walked closer to Eren as he reached out his hand which Armin climbed on. Eren leaned his back against the wall positioning his hand so Armin could clean his chest properly.  
Armin grabbed the rag, soaking it in the water then awkwardly started rubbing off the leftover food. The room was silent as Armin carefully cleaned Eren. 

“The food had dried so now I’m gonna have to rub harder. BUT WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THE NIPPLE AREA. Leaving this area to clean last was a bad idea because now it's dried. This is so awkward, if I clean harder then I’ll be done sooner. It's not like I have to be careful, he's in his goddamn titan form. This is the last bit so when I’m done I can finally get some foo-” 

“Mhmm”  
‘Huh what was that?’  
Armin looked up to see an expression he only ever saw in himself.  
He moved his arm over his nipple again which caused another sound to escape Erens lips'

“E-e-eren, w-wha”

“Grr”

“H-huh?”

Eren had nudged him towards his body, encouraging him to go on.

“E-eren what are you doing, w-wait”

Armin looked directly into Eren's eyes, a look of what Armin would not like to think was lust. Armin swallowed quietly while slowly picking up the rag he had dropped and soaking it in the water. Armin had an idea of what to do since he himself was a man who seeked pleasure. He started to apply more and more pressure while rubbing carefully.  
Small groans from Eren was the only thing that could be heard. Eren had moved for a second, startling Armin. Looking down, Armin could see Eren’s member fully hard and extended into the air.  
At the moment Armin clearly wasn’t thinking straight as he started to slowly decline down from Eren's hand. Eren clearly confused, he began to sit back up, until he felt the soft wet movements on his member. Looking down, he watched as Armin moved the rag around his member applying as much pressure as he could. Eren could feel small sensations, but the rag was tiny and clearly wasn’t enough. Amused by this he carefully stopped Armin, and had picked him back up close to his face. The very red and shy Armin was confused by Eren’s action. Eren used his finger to point towards Armins clothes, instructing him to strip.

“H-huh w-wait no its ok, I’ll keep my clothes o-on”

Eren didn’t care though, as he started pulling at the clothes, successfully removing the first layers.

“W-wait Eren! D-don’t take it off”

With all the clothing removed, Eren took in Armins slim pale body. Armin had squatted down, quickly covering his body with his hands and face between his arms. Eren watched from inside the titan, the need to see all of Armin growing larger. Eren has always had an attraction towards Armin (and levi), though it only started to become more erotic as they got older. Now he had the opportunity to live out this desire. As gently and titanly as possible Eren slowly started to move Armins hands out the way, to which Armin obviously protested against.

“E-eren wait”

A low, yet uncontrollable growl left Eren's mouth making armin freeze then slowly uncover himself. Eren took in every inch of his body, slowly moving his finger he gently brushed against armins body

“mhnn e-eren wait”

Eren slowly moved his finger closer to Armin’s member before brushing against it lightly. A gasp left Armins lip but before he could say anything, Eren repeated the action causing a low moan to leave Armins lips. Eren became aroused even more, deciding he’d be a bit braver he used his tongue to lick around the member.

“a-ahh”

Armin quickly covered his mouth, disgusted by the noise he made in front of Eren but Eren didn’t care at all. Actually he became even more turned on. Continuing his tongue movements Armin was quickly getting to his climax

“E-eren I- I- I’m gonna c-c- Ahhshshjjdb”

Armin released all over himself, trying to fix his breathing pace. Eren watched as Armin came down from his high, skin red with his cum painting him. He slowly started to lick the cum off of Armin. Immediately he could feel his nape unhardening. Eren started to emerge out of his titan to Armin's surprise.

“EREN! Y-YOU'RE OUT” 

Armin had stood up before coming to halt as he realised he was completely naked

“O-oh um I-I’ll go get Sir Levi”

Armin started to get off the Titan, his face and body entirely red.  
‘Shit Levi can't come here I’m still hard, a-and I d-dont want to stop with Armin. Fuck what am I thinking, WHAT DID I JUST DO AHHHUIDH” When Eren finally came back from his senses after his mini panic he had realised Armin was already putting on his clothes.

“W-WAIT” 

Armin looked up confusion and embarrassment written all over. Eren jumped down from the Titan and carefully approached Armin.

“W-what is it Eren. If its about what just happened then dont worry about it

“Armin”

“No no its ok, I’l go get Levi and-

“Armin” 

“Seriously I understand Eren, I’m sorry I shouldn't have done that, it was a mista-”

Before Armin could finish that sentence a pair of lips was roughly placed on his. Shocked was an understatement of what Armin was feeling. Eren was kissing him, EREN. Slowly Armin started to kiss back. Erens tense form immediately relaxing. Their lips moved against each other in a passionate rhythm as Eren started to become more desperate. Eren swiped his tongue over Armins lower lip and immediately allowed Eren to push his tongue in. Eren took his time exploring the inside of Armins, causing Armin to let out small moans.  
Feeling bolder Armin started palming Erens boner which caused Eren to let out a deep moan. Armin continued before tugging at Erens shorts. Breaking the kiss with a pop Armin slowly moved down to where Erens boner stood out. Armin slowly pulled off the pants which made a small gasp leave Erens lips. Carefully Armin took Erens' member in his hand and started to stroke it. 

“Tha-that's good, k-keep g-going”

“O-okay Eren, a-am I g-good?”

Eren let out a deep groan as a response and proceeded to grab armin's hair, signaling for armin to do more . Armin agreed, wanting more he took Erens member and began to lick the tip. They were both pleasuring each other, making sure to go hard and deep.

“A-ah”

Hearing Erens moans of pleasure gave Armin the confidence to continue. Armin started to bob his head back and forth on Eren’s length but felt himself begin to tear up.

“Armin, what's wrong, keep going”

“I-Its too d-deep, it's t-too big”

“D-do you like it big”

“I-I do, b-but I-I ca-cant handle it.”

“Its o-okay. I-i'm nearly there, I-im gonna cum soon, j-just finish for now okay”

“O-okay”

As Armin continues to suck Erens large, yet tender member, Eren felt himself enjoying all of Armins slim and sexy body. Eren starts to run his fingers through Armin's hair, while slowly pushing Armins head down to make him go harder. Eren really was enjoying himself and all of Armin too. Eren thought to himself, ‘Wow, Armin’s good, like really good’. Eren had always wanted Armin to pleasure him, hoping that he would be good. The thought of this made Eren hard again.  
Armin felt himself get harder again, he didn't know why though. He wasn't even getting pleasured. But seeing the look on Eren's face, the look of pure bliss, was making Armin feel horny. He reached his hand down and started to stroke himself.

“E-eren, c-can I c-cum?”

“ Yes b-baby, m-make sure it's all on me”

“W-why?”

“C-cause I-I want t-to play with it , having your essence on me just makes me horny all over again. I also want to e-enjoy myself without you”

“Y-you want to p-play with my c-cum?”

“Thats right”

Their moans echoed across the whole room, both sounds of pleasure intensified taking over their senses. Armin continued to stroke himself at rapid speed, he could feel the pleasure building up. His stomach started to feel funny and he knew he was close.

“E-eren?”

“What?”

“W-we need to finish soon, Sir Levi will start to worry, not to mention the rest of the Survey Corps can hear us.”

As Armin said this, Eren proceeded to thrust his hips in and out of Armin’s mouth. Armin gagged on his cock which only turned Eren on more. Eren violently went in and out Armin’s mouth, not giving him time to rest and to breathe. Armin’s eyes rolled around with drool going out of his mouth, overwhelmed with Eren’s massive cock.'

“A-armin i’m gonna cum”

Eren released into Armin's mouth and Armin swallowed as much as he could. Armin looked back up at Eren until something behind him caught Armins attentions. Armin became even redder then before if that was possible and had become very still. 

“Armin whats wrong?”

Eren turned around and saw nothing until he heard a cough below him, looking down he became face to face with the 5 foot man.

“C-captian Levi”

Levi said nothing looking between the flushed Eren and the cum covered Armin.

“It shouldve been expected that this was going to happen considering the amount fo times you guys eye fuck eachother”  
“E-eye what”

“Armin you're still hard”

“I- oh um yea”

“Here let me help you”

“HUH wait wha-”

Before Armin could finish Levi firmly gripped Armin’s ding-a-ling. A gasp left Armins lip as he looked directly at Levi. A smirk graced Levi’s lips as he roughly started pumping Armins' members. Small moans left Armins mouth as he gripped onto Levi's jacket when he felt he was going to reach his climax though before he could let Levi let go. Eren was watching with confusion and awe as he watched the expressions change on Armin's face and the hand movements Levi was using. Levi turned his attention to Eren and his smirk grew bigger when he saw Eren’s expression. Levi moved Armin so his ass was now facing him and he started to remove his pants.

“S-sir Levi w-wa-”

Before he could say anything a finger entered his booty hole.

“Ughh-ahh” a deep moan left Armin as he adjusted to the intrudence.

Levi started moving his finger around which caused more moans to escape Armins lips. Levi turned his attention to Eren and beckoned him to take over. Eren approached slowly and knelt down next to Levi. Levi removed his fingers which caused Armin to let out a whine, Eren pushed his much longer and bigger fingers into Armin which caused even more moans to leave Armin. Levi sat in front of Armin and started to unbuckle his pants. Armin, understanding what he wanted, took over and reached for his member which. Armin stroked the 4 inch member before taking it into his mouth. While this was happening Eren added more fingers and started to palm himself. The room was filled with moans from the 3 men as they came together.


End file.
